Life And Its Little Curve Ball
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sometimes life can throw you a curve ball and that is exactly what happened to Emmett Cullen and Leah Clearwater. *One-shot!*


**Title: Life And Its Little Curve Ball**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Emmett**

**Summary: Sometimes life can throw you a curve ball and that is exactly what happened to Emmett Cullen and Leah Clearwater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Life can be odd at times and since I am technically dead it takes a lot to take me by surprise. When Bella died giving birth to Renesmee it had been expected and while I was sad I had known there was a big possibility she would not make it. When Rosalie immediately took to our niece and became the mother she always wanted to be I had seen it coming. When Edward and Rosie started growing closer I could sense a change coming so it did not shock me one bit when my brother and soon to be ex-wife sat me down and told me they had fallen in love.

Deep down I'd always known that Rosalie and I could not last. We were much too different to be together for eternity. Don't get me wrong, I had fun while it lasted, but I wasn't going to keep her from whatever made her happy and my bronze haired brother gave her a happiness I never could. So yeah, it took a hell of a lot to knock me off balance. It was one day about two years after Renesmee's birth that I got the shock of my undead life. Of course it would have to be Leah Clearwater who did the impossible and turned my life completely upside down. She always had been the one person nobody could predict what she would do next and I know now that not even my mind reading brother had been prepared for what happened next.

It started off like any other day for me at least. I had gone hunting because the sun was out and it wasn't as if I could be seen walking around town sparkling as if I were the world's largest diamond. I also couldn't stand to be around Edward and Rosalie for too long since they were still in the romantic hopelessly in love stage of their marriage. It isn't that I had a problem with them being together or anything like that, it is just they were so touchy feely with each other and since I used to tap one half of the love birds it became really awkward for me. In my opinion I was pretty pathetic considering I was now the only person in the family who wasn't getting any. I mean Edward was getting more sex than I was and that was just not acceptable in my book.

When I arrived home I was met with the scent of wet dog times two. That meant we company and I figured it to be Jacob and Leah. That girl with a bad attitude always followed her alpha around like she was his guard dog instead of his best friend. Even after everything which had gone down with the Volturi she still didn't trust us. The only reason I put up with her was because she was funny when she tormented my siblings and the fact she happened to be fucking smokin' hot. Anyone with an ass like that was welcome to spend as much time in my lovely company as they wanted. I would simply tune out her bitching and focus on her body. It was like having a Victoria's Secret model in the house. Now if only I could convince her to wear sexy lingerie instead of those stupid boy shots and oversized t-shirts we would be all set.

I opened the door to see my whole family plus the two shifters standing in the living room and they had obviously been discussing something when I came in because they had shut up the moment I opened the door. Great, I had walked in on a family meeting. I hated family meetings because they were always so boring and I could be doing something fun like eating a bear or playing on one of my many video games. Maybe I should have stayed gone for a couple more hours. I could always walk back out and leave, but then everyone would think I was stupid and since I got enough 'you're so dumb' jokes from Jasper and Edward already, I decided that I should stay even if I had to face hours and hours of boring talk.

"What's up wolf girl?" I questioned with a smirk as I walked past the tanned Quilette female and flopped down on the couch. Everyone else could stand if they wanted, but I wanted to sit my ass down on the nice comfy couch. Someone had to put it to good use.

Leah turned her head to give her alpha a look clearing stating she had been right about something before once again looking my way and flipping me off. "Get bent."

"Leah…" Jake sighed trying to get his beta to back off, but he didn't know that she had started it and I couldn't resist taking a shot. She was one of my favorite people to verbally spar with.

"Emmett, don't do it." My annoying mind reading brother spoke from his spot in the corner where he was standing with Rosalie and Nessie. They were such a cute little family and sometimes well most of the time actually they made me glad I couldn't throw up because if I could I would be doing it constantly due to all of their gag worthy moments. I had a bet with Jasper that it wouldn't be too long before they started wearing matching outfits or something equally as corny. "She is already in a bad mood and you are just going to make it worse."

Scoffing I rolled my eyes and shot the she-wolf a tooth filled smile. "And how exactly would you like me to bend? Now if you want me to get kinky I can run upstairs and get my copy of the Karma Sutra. They have some very interesting positions in there we could try. If we are going to get all bendy we may as well have fun with it."

Her reply was swift as she narrowed her almost coal black eyes in my direction. "I didn't know you could read. Do you want a gold star?"

"Actually I prefer to look at the pictures." I quipped back at her with a small chuckle. I lived for moments like this. "A gold star seems a little childlike don't you agree? Now if you want to be my prize I'll gladly read you the dictionary to show off my mad skills, but I should tell you now I have much more interesting skills than reading."

"You see? That is exactly what I am talking about." She turned away from me again to look at everyone else in the room, but mostly stared at Jacob almost as if she were begging him to believe her. "You have to be wrong Jake. There is no fucking way fate would do that to me."

The tall Quilette male pulled her to the farthest side of the room like he really thought we wouldn't be able to hear what he had to say. We were like Superman when it came to hearing except we didn't wear that stupid gay red cape. I mean come on, what man who is really a man wears a _red _cape? He may as well wear a rainbow colored one sense it basically sent out the same message. If I were a superhero my cape would either be black or silver or maybe even a mix of both and I wouldn't wear tights. That was something Eddie would do if he had superpowers because he was weird like that.

Edward's one day son in law tried to keep his voice low by whispering, but he may as well of been shouting at the top of his lungs for all the good it did. "Leah you know what the stories told us. You can deny it all you want, but you told me yourself you feel different and the things you described sounded like an imprint to me."

"They are just stories." She hissed as her eyes flickered my way for a millisecond. The wolf girl had imprinted? Well that was a good thing right? Why was she all huffy about it? One second she wanted to imprint and the next she was all against it. "Besides, it can't be and imprint because it would have happened instantly if it were. I have never heard of someone imprinting years after knowing a person."

"You are the only female shifter known to have existed so of course it is going to be different for you." He insisted as the pitch of his voice rose slightly due to his irritation. "Dad and the other council members think that because you are a female wolf you work differently when it comes to the whole imprinting process. Dad believes that you needed to spend time with different people before you could choose who would be the best suitable mate for you. He says you needed to find someone who had a similar personality to yours."

If looks could kill then the Black family would be holding a funeral in the near future. Leah looked about ready to tear his off and if she was going to do that I wanted popcorn even if I couldn't eat it. It seemed to fit the situation rather well. "That says what you think about me oh mighty alpha. Did you forget that he is dead and oh yeah _married_?"

Oh hell yes! This had just gotten a lot more interesting. Leah 'I think I am so much better than you stinking leeches' Clearwater had imprinted on one of my brothers? This had to be the case because I saw no other reason as to why she would be here. She must have imprinted on one of my brothers or even Carlisle which would be fucked up if she became my step mother. What if she had imprinted on Edward? Would he leave Rosalie for her? Somehow I did not see that ever happening and Jasper would run off with Alice before he ever left her. The same thing went for my vampire dad. I kind of felt bad for Leah because once again she would not be able to have the one she wanted. Rejection on a daily basis had to sting pretty badly after a while.

"Nessie is half vampire and the dog imprinted on her." Rosalie piped up from her spot in the back of the room. Was she still bitter about that?

"That is because she is half human." The Quilette beauty snapped baring her teeth as she snarled and everyone turned to look at me. "He isn't half anything other than dead!"

It took me a moment to understand what they were saying. Wait Leah had imprinted on me? I guess that made since considering I was technically still married. The paperwork was still going through, but Edward and Rosalie were married since she had used the name Rosalie Whitlock instead of Hale so that she wouldn't have to wait to be married to her mind reading honey. It's kind of funny that Rosalie hadn't wanted Edward in the beginning and then later on they ended up together. They should have just got married decades ago and saved us all this trouble.

Suddenly I jumped to my feet and did a fist pump in to the air above my head. "You imprinted on me? This is _so _fucking _cool. _When do we get to do it?"

The only answer I got was the door slamming shut as Leah stormed out of the house. I looked around at everyone when they gave me looks stating I had said the wrong thing. I shrugged and shook my head not understanding what I had done wrong this time. "What?"

000000000

I totally did not get this imprinting thing. I mean if Leah had imprinted on me then shouldn't be hanging around the house begging for scraps of attention or doing whatever it took to get my attention? Shouldn't it be impossible for her to ignore me since I wanted her around? Then again she didn't stick around long enough to find out what I wanted and it wasn't like I could walk on La Push land. Only Renesmee and Edward had permission to be on their land and so I couldn't track her down and force her to speak with me until she left the safety of Quilette land. For the first three days I stood patiently at the treaty line hoping she would come and find me. We obviously needed to talk about this and yet she was avoiding me. I am not quite sure why it got to me, but it did.

Four days went by without a word. The girly wolf did not even have the decency to call me. She was a lousy imprinted as far as I was concerned, but did my family agree with me? No, they sided with her by saying she just needed time. She needed time? I was the one who had been imprinted on. I think it was a bigger shock for me than it was for her. She had known about it for a few days apparently and that means she had time to absorb the information, but I couldn't be allowed to do the same? Why do chicks always get special attention in tense situations?

It was on the fourth I decided to say fuck it when it came to the treaty. I was done waiting for her to show up. Everything had to be done on her time, well not this time. I had a right to ask questions about this whole thing. I demanded well I would when I saw her, that she give me the answers I needed. You don't just imprint on someone without explaining everything first. That is just plain rude! My mind was set so now all I had to do was find her which shouldn't be too hard considering her scent was softer than the males of her pack. I just had to act like a blood hound and follow her scent.

It did not take me very long to find my she-wolf. I had thought for sure she would be in La Push, but I actually found her in the mountains near a bunch of old caves. I had never been here before, but I knew that Jasper and Edward had explored them some because they contained old Quilette paintings or whatever. I had declined because they wouldn't wear the cool Indiana Jones hats I had bought them. I went through all that trouble of online shopping for adventure hats they wouldn't wear. What a bunch of jack ass brothers I had. The least they could have looked cool while staring at boring paintings which held no special meaning to me.

When I got inside the cave I found her sitting on the edge of a bolder. Her head was in her hands, yet as soon as I came close her head snapped up causing her short hair to whip around her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

With one giant leap I was standing next to her on the bolder with my arms crossed over my chest as I glared down at her. "You have been avoiding me."

Leah clapped once as a way to mock me. "So you noticed did you?"

"It was kind of hard not to." I muttered and sat down next to her swinging my legs back and forth the same way she was doing it. "I was doing a great job until you pulled an Edward and stalked me here."

Blinking once I shook my head. I could argue with her, but that wouldn't achieve results. Actually it may because arguing could lead to angry sex and then we would have to have make up sex and yeah maybe I should argue with her some more. "Well you did run away like a yellow bellied dog and so I really wasn't given another choice. I don't see why you are getting all emotional over this. It really isn't that big of a deal. Can we kiss and make up already?"

Her usually cold and hard features turned to angry stone when she heard my words. Using her arms she pushed herself off of the rock before landing on her feet easily enough. "That is exactly why I have been avoiding you. You are acting like this is some kind of joke when it's not. At least is not a joke to me."

I jumped down and landed next to her. She was so fucking touchy over this. It could have been worse. She could have imprinted on one of the Volturi or something. I really do not see me as being a bad choice. I was a good looking dude and I was funny as hell. She would be lucky to have someone like me. "I was trying to lighten the mood. I am taking this seriously. See? I can be serious. Do I need to put on my serious face which doesn't stray too far from Edward's emo face."

I swear I could see a hint of a smile on her lips before she quickly schooled her features. "That wasn't funny. Why does everything have to be a joke with you?"

"Because if you take everything so seriously life gets dull." I answered and popped her in the shoulder as I would do with one of the guys. To my amazement she didn't throw a hissy girl fit like Rosalie would have. "Oh by the way it was so funny because you smiled. You think I'm funny."

"Funny looking maybe." She shot back before her smile melted away in to an expression I had never seen before when it came to the tough bitch otherwise known as Leah Clearwater. "Why are you so gung ho on this stupid imprinting thing? Do you even like me?"

"When you are not being all bitchy I think you're kind of cool." I answered truthfully since I could not lie to save my un-life. "You aren't one of those 'oh I broke a nail' kind of girl. You actually like to do things that won't bore me to death and you are extremely hot. I mean you could be on the cover of playboy or something. I think you can be uptight sometimes because of what happened in your past, but you could get past if you tried. I think you need to give me a chance. I was Rosalie's monkey man, but if you let me I could be your teddy bear."

Leah opened her mouth to say something when the ground started to rumble. Since it was late in the fall I knew we were having a small earthquake. We got them a lot though most of the times the humans could not feel them because they were so small. This one was larger and pieces of rock started to crumble. Being a cave was not the best place to be during one of these. I was about to suggest we leave when a chunk of stone broke off from the feeling and it must have been Leah's bad day of luck or something because she was standing right underneath it's path.

"Wolf girl watch out!" I cried and moved faster than a human eye would be able to pick up. My body crashed in to hers as well tumbled to the ground with my body protective curled over hers. I could feel stone shatter against my back, though it did not hurt or anything. Shards of rock went flying in all directions and only after I was sure nothing else was going to come crashing down did I lift my head up slightly. Our faces were only half and inch apart or so and she was breathing hard. For a second I worried that I may be crushing her so I put most of my weight on my arms. "Sorry I had to tackle you there football style, but even with your extra strength and shit that would have crushed you."

"Most of my pack, well the old pack I mean, would have let me be crushed." She whispered and I couldn't take my eyes off of her lips. I thought an imprint was supposed to affect her and not me? If that was the case then why was I suddenly leaning down to kiss her? Her next words were coated with worry and a small amount of hope. Well I thought that is what it was considering I couldn't actually feel her emotions or anything cool like that. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I like you." I grinned and brushed my lips against hers before pausing when something occurred to me. "Unless you would rather I taunt you and dip the ends of your hair in ink like I would have done when I was in school. I once cut off a girl's pigtails to show her I liked her, but that wasn't exactly the smartest thing I could have done. I was nine though and it seemed more exciting than buying her flowers or that other corny romantic shit."

Leah smirked and motioned to her short cropped hair. "Well I don't have to worry about that since I already chopped my hair off."

I thought about this for a second. "When I was fourteen I once dropped my crush in to a late in the middle of winter. Would you even feel the cold? It is no fun if your body isn't going to react to it if you know what I mean."

When I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively she rolled her eyes before leaning up and kissing me. She wasn't slow or sweet like most women; she was very passionate and aggressive at the same time. Her tongue pushed my lips apart before she ran it over the very sharp edge of my teeth. I felt her knick it on the edge of one of my fangs and warm blood spilled in to my mouth. I almost spit it out because if her blood tasted as bad as she smelt then I definitely did not want to be drinking it. To my surprise it actually tasted pleasant, but not so much that I felt the need to kill her to get some more. I sucked on her tongue trying to get what I could before the wound sealed over.

I growled low in my chest when she pulled away to wipe a bit of blood off of her bottom lip. "That was a very dangerous thing for you to do Leah."

"I live for dangerous." My russet skinned shifter shot back with an evil smile.

When she rolled us over so she was on top I gave her the thumbs up. "Nice! Rose never wanted to be on top. It was all boring and missionary. I like a girl with a little flavor in her sexual life. Maybe it is better that she ended up with Eddie boy. They can have boring sex together forever."

Her dark eyes widened as she made a gagging nose and pretended to stick her finger down her throat. "Do we really need to discuss your soon to be ex and your creepy mind rapist of a brother? I thought we were going to have sex or did you want to play pinball down at the arcade instead?"

I considered this for a second because I did love a good game of pinball. When she let her jaw drop I dropped the act and slid my hands up from her perfectly smooth and toned thighs, up her legs and under her tan shorts. "One thing you need to know about me is that I will never turn down sex especially if it is with you. Unless of course I have a new video game, but most of them are boring anyways and you're more fun than Call of Duty. Quick question though, do you really want to have sex here? I mean most girls would want a fancy hotel room or something."

Leah almost choked on her laughter as she began to unbutton my shirt. "Do I look like most girls to you? In my mind this is the Four fucking Seasons. We would probably break the bed anyways."

Okay, I was starting to like Leah more and more by the second. She was exactly on my wave length on things. I didn't have to try and understand her because I actually did get her. "I think I could fall for you Clearwater. You are like the perfect woman did you know that?"

"I _always _knew, it was other people who did not get the message apparently." We were quiet after that. Well not exactly quiet, but we didn't talk anymore that is for sure. It is kind of hard to talk when tongues are tangled together and nails are breaking skin. Still, it is better than any conversation I have ever been involved in before.

Her long finger nails dug in to the skin of my back after she had my shirt down my shoulders and I hissed gripping her hips roughly to the point I heard her bones creak, but they did not snap. The she-wolf was much more durable than I would have first thought. Clothes were removed, torn, and tossed to the side in our rush to get to the other. I don't think she had any idea how glad I was she did not want sweet and romantic because right now I am not sure I could give it to her.

It was when her warmth enveloped me that I rolled us over before picking her up by the waist and slamming her back against one of the rock walls. Tiny shards of rocks scattered around us as she wrapped her arms around me so I wouldn't drop her. Not once did she complain about my hard thrusts in fact she urged me on. I bit her left nipple which caused her to slam her head back against the rocks so hard I thought she may knock herself out. When I realized she was fine I did it again to the right and got a similar reaction for her.

I was so close and I knew Leah was as well, but we needed something more. Taking her hands I pulled them up so that she was holding on to a narrow ledge. After I had done that I lifted up her right leg by the knee and threw it over my shoulder. Finally I had gotten the angle I needed for longer and deeper thrusts. This is what we had been missing. With a couple more deep thrusts that actually cracked the rock behind her I was falling over the edge. Leah gripped me by the hair and yanked my head back so she could bite my neck. Oh hell yes! My girl liked to bite and I loved biters.

When we had come down from our highs we lay entwined resting against a stray bolder. I stroked her hair as she hummed in satisfaction. "I guess I am officially in to necrophilia now."

I couldn't hold back my laughter. "I guess that means I am in to- no you would have to be in your wolf form for that and it's not really my kind of thing. To each his own or whatever, but I like my girl with only two legs and a nice set of jugs."

A loud roar could be heard and realized it was thunder. I jumped to my feet scrambling for my clothes while at the same time tossing Leah hers. "That was thunder my wolf girl do you know what that means?"

"A storm?" She crinkled her brow at my odd behavior.

"Baseball!" I jumped up and down like a kid at Christmas. "You are so going to be on my team."

For the first time in the history of ever I saw a real smile on Leah Clearwater's face and felt pride knowing I put it there. "I'll always be on your team."

THE END!

**AN: This is another one of my Christmas gift one-shots and this one was done for SethsMYwolf and I hope they like it. I know it wasn't the greatest, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Remember if you have a request just message me. There should be a trailer up on youtube for it later in the day if I get a chance to finish it. I have to admit that writing as Emmett was a challenge and fun at the same time.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
